Some lighting fixtures output light within a range of color temperatures. The color temperature of light is a characteristic of visible light that corresponds to the temperature of an ideal black-body radiator that radiates light of comparable color. Different lighting fixtures can have different ranges of generatable color temperatures. When analog control is used to control lighting fixtures with different color temperature ranges, the light output may not be consistent between the fixtures. For example, instructing multiple lighting fixtures with different color temperature ranges to produce light at a percentage value results in the lighting fixtures generating light with different color temperatures since the lighting fixtures have different ranges. Furthermore, the analog controls may limit the precision of changes in the color temperature or other light characteristics.